darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-02-14 - It's About Time!
:::2009-02-14 - It’s About Time! Richard Tan is here with other guests waiting on the arrival of the bride to this glorious wedding that is being held here, upon the MC90 MCS Felissa. Richard looks around at those here and looks at Graham as he thinks, "You nervous?" he asks. Brides don't come in right away anyways! And thus, Rena, Nissa, Kalira, and Anneke are not in the room yet! They're all helping the lovely bride get dressed! Meena Tills walks up to Graham and Richard Tan. "About time you made it official," he says with a certain humor. "You took your time getting around to it." Even with the guests beginning to gather, the bridge of the Felissa has been, or the most part...completely cleared. It's quite an odd sight to see a MC90 not entirely fill of its crew. It floats over the blue and green planet below, giving a beautiful view. While most of the womenfolk are currently absent from the room, an older human that people might notice looks surprising like Graham, enters from the repulsorlift. "Graham! Where in the name of everything fuzzy are you, boy," she calls. Richard Tan looks at Meena Tills, "Well, one needs to wait to make sure the time is right," he says. "Just like for you and Nissa," he adds as he looks at him and than to Gram, "You look fine." The groom standing in his tux all cleaned up and formal, looks as he's spoken to. "Ah, good to see you Mr. Tan and Tills, I am actually not nervous really." Graham smiles a bit looking about the hall for certain individuals glad they had some time to decorate streamers and floral in the couples favorite colors a nice purple for the bride and a dark blue for the groom. "Yes, it took a while to find they time, but alas we couldn’t wait any longer." he chuckles perhaps a slightly inside joke. Graham turns at the voice. "Oh hey mom I’m here." he pulls his collar a bit but smiles moving over to embrace her with a hug and offer her seat near the front. "Rena is getting ready still how was your flight no troubles I hope?" is there some nervousness now to his voice? "It was just fine," Annette Lane says, returning the embrace from her son. She does that annoying motherly thing and straightens his collar. "You know how long I've been waiting for this news? I long time...oh blast, where's the cat. Socks! Get over here!" Meena Tills looks bemused. "Cat?" he asks, clearly lacking in some form of inside information. Richard Tan blinks at this and leans over to Meena and grins, "I'll explain later, just keep any fish out of its reach," he says. "Mrs. Lane," he says to her. "I am Richard Tan, friend of the bride and groom, and a Senator of Byss, as well as an Engineer. It is a pleasure to meet you on this joyous day," he says to her. And thus, the music starts. The Bridal Party has arrived! First, carrying a small bouquet and still looking rather weak and frail from her wounds recently, comes Anneke. Her head is downcast solemnly. Her eyes not even really open to most looking. Though at least she gives the illusion of this being important instead of her being sad and weak because of the posture! She begins to make her way up to the front. "I'm glad to hear." he stops Graham looks sideways to his mom as he walks. "Oh good mom you brought socks.. wouldn't want him to miss this." he laughs a bit nervously. "Ah gotta head to the front." he says as the music starts and he heads to the front of the room glancing to the back. Meena Tills inclines his head to Graham and turns to watch the bride come in. "Only catch with this," he says sotto voce to Richard Tan, "is that Nissa may take it into her head to make this a double wedding. It's far, far too tempting." Richard Tan grins and thinks evil thought but says nothing. "I am sure that has crossed her mind," he states as he stands next to Meena Tills. "If she does, you have a ring er... well what is used in Mon Calamari Weddings right?" he asks him. Meena Tills gives Richard Tan a sudden looks. "Shhhh," he admonishes him. A few extra moments later, Kalira steps into the room as well, following Neke at a rather stately pace. A small but happy smile rests on her face and she soon joins Neke, trying not to look so hugely tall in comparison to her petite young friend. Even at the call, the repulsorlift doors open again. Nissa moves to step out, but sidesteps out of the way as a black-and-white cat shoots past her feet. The feline weaves his way between people's legs, finally coming to settle at Annette's feet with a loud "Mrrrrow!" Nissa simply shakes her head, regaining her composure as she steps onto the bridge. She moves elegantly past the others a polite distance after Kalira. The flowers she is carrying get passed to Graham's mother with a wink. But she doesn't move to take the perhaps expected place to the of where the bride will be standing. She turns as she reaches the center that will stand between Graham and Rena, to oversee the ceremony. Music, sweet and gentle, almost lilting fills the room. Perhaps there is an austereness to the atmosphere considering this is the bridge of an MC90 - but all the same, below them, through the mighty view-ports lies the vast expanse of rich blue that is Mon Calamari. After Anneke, Kalira and Nissa (the beautifully dressed bridesmaids) move with grace into the room they are followed by the small, blushing figure of Rena. Her dark eyes at first are downcast to the bouquet held in her hands gently, but slowly she raises them to take in everything...and everyone. Finally, a smile begins to form as her gaze finds Graham. Now, she seems only to have eyes for him as she moves to the bridge without a falter. Meena Tills turns, putting aside the random comment, and looks forward, where Nissa is about to officiate. If anyone comments about a fish officiating, they won't get off the MC90 alive, though. Mon Calamari sailors have a certain lack of a sense of humor. Graham looks about the room to the guest and to his mother. The knight seems to have a smile that will not stop, and it only grows as he spots Rena stepping out his eyes widen as he looks over his wife to be completely unable to turn away. Anneke is crying by now, especially seeing Rena come down the aisle. Not loud or anything, but tears going down her cheeks. Thank whatever is holy for the existence of makeup that doesn't run! Or she'd look even more of a wreck right now! It's just not all pain though, there's a lot of emotions making her do so right now. Annette Lane turns where she sits, a cat curled at her feet, and smiles warmly when Rena appears. She frowns thoughtfully then, her eyes darting downward for the barest of moments. And then? Her smile grows. She then glances towards Graham...and gives the couple and grin and a thumbs up. Clearly she must be on catnip or something. Kalira turns to face Rena as well as she comes down the aisle and briefly aims a happy look towards Graham as well. He gets to stand there all alone and look confident, and as long as he doesn't fall over or trip or suddenly forget to breathe - his part in this is mostly complete until the vows come back into play. She can't help but smile still, and lets the cares and troubles of the universe at-large take care of themselves for the time being. Richard Tan looks at the group approaching Graham and he looks at Meena, "It is custom to for the Groom to have a Best Man and Groomsmen, since the Bride has Bridesmaids and a Maid of Honor," he states as he nods to Anneke, Kalira and Nissa. Meena Tills says softly, "What, we're on the program, and no one told me?" His voice sounds faintly ironic, but also worried. He glances toward Graham. Rena catches the look from her soon to be Mother-In-Law out of the corner of her eye and looks down for a second, self-consciously...then blushes furiously, turning aside with a quick intake of her breath at the thumbs-up. If she could hide in her bouquet, she would just now. Biting her lip as she realizes Anneke is crying, she wants to go over and comfort her, but can do nothing just now. Trying to take some courage from having her closest female friends gathered around, Rena looks a little unsteady as she grasps Graham's hand quite suddenly. What do you know? It's the bride who's ended up with the worse jitters. With a nervous smile, she looks up at Nissa before them and then suddenly seems to realize something...something no doubt Nissa will catch onto right away. FORCE: You experience a failing feeling and receive a vision: Rena looks up at you in surprise... I forgot to wear a veil! You think of Rena ... Meena Tills turns slightly, his eyes going to Nissa. He stands very still Graham looks away only for a moment seeing his mother give the thumbs up. He breaths deeply knowing they will hear more when the ceremony is over, but for now he turns back happily and grasps Rena's hands in his lightly his eyes not seeing anything passed or beyond her now. Richard Tan chuckles, "Come on," he says as he takes hold of Meena's arm, "You stand here," and he puts Meena behind Graham, and slightly behind. "I'll stand here," he says as he takes up his place next to Meena and Graham as a groomsman and he looks at the minister, "Sorry about that," he says. As Rena grows closer, Nissa keeps her eyes on her closest friend, her smile warm and that she would very well give a sister. She stands with her hands loosely clasped behind her back, that militaristic habit not out of her yet. She's relaxed, though...until she blinks a moment. Her eyes grow amused and rather mischievous, as she shakes her head minute. After a moment she pulls a few credits chips out of the top of her dress…YES. The top of her dress! You read correctly. Did she lose a bet or something? She clears her throat, passing them discreetly into the hand of Rena's that holding the flowers. And then she composes herself, raising her hands above her head to call for quiet. The music lowers some, before she begins to speak. "Friends, family...everyone -- I believe you know why we've gathered on this ship for the evening." She lowers her hands then, looking to Graham and Rena. "To, /finally/, witness the marriage of two good-hearted and fantastic people, Graham Lane and Rena Sarrabi." Meena Tills stands where he was placed, looking bemused. Best man? What did he ever do for Graham. Maybe some thought like that passes through his head, but there he is. Anneke still can't help it. This is so hard for her. She tries to smile a few times, and then starts trying to take deep breaths. She so desperately doesn't want to ruin this day for her best friend. So desperately. She must be biting her lower lip at the moment too, inside it at least. And her hands white knuckled holding the small bouquet she has. Richard Tan looks at Meena Tills than to Nissa and blinks at what she does. He raises a finger, than lowers it and will have to ask about the bet that was just won. He than looks back to Meena and whispers, "You can breath," he adds as he stands there and listens. Kalira takes a calm step to the side slightly and reaches out one calming hand to her young friend and rests her hand on Neke's shoulder as the ceremony gets officially underway. Cringing, Rena takes the credits from Nissa, closing her eyes a moment as if /really/ wanting to vanish now. Everyone is left in mystery though as she chokes back laughter behind a bemused smile and discreetly tucks them into the top of her own dress. Rolling her eyes a little, she then draws a quiet, slow breath in and looks to Nissa, pausing a moment to glance at those gathered around with a blushing happiness that one can only feel on such an occasion. Meena Tills gives Richard Tan a quick look, then looks at Rena. Richard Tan looks at Meena and says nothing, although he knows what the bet was. . o 0 (I hate to see what Meena and Graham do whenever I do get married.) he thinks. Graham arches an eyebrow, but has learned to not always ask question of his wife to be and his friend. He grins and shakes his head listening to the words of Nissa only after she stops the young man glances around the room again to all those gathered. Nissa smirks for a moment, before she composes herself again. Have to be all dignified and calm while she's marrying people, after all! One hand each is rested on Graham and Rena's shoulders, as she looks to each of them in turn. A reassuring squeeze is given before she comes to rest her hands before her. "So, with the matter at hand, we all stand here as witnesses," she says. She then smiles. "And I am simply here to mediate. I believe that both Graham and Rena and choice words for the other, and so I will shut up and let them speak," a wink is given, "Rena?" A glance is given towards Meena, and she smiles as she wonders how he ended up in front with the others. Meena Tills turns, with a bemused look on the scarred face. A witness? That's something he can do. Anneke looks over towards Kalira for just a moment as she feels the hand on her shoulder. But then she again looks to the front. She has something like composure now. Not much, but something resembling such. Kalira's hand remains resting upon Neke's shoulder as she silently witnesses the upcoming exchange of vows. The bouquet in Rena's hand droops a little, the flowers tremble as she tries to pull herself together. Looking first to Nissa, her dark gaze travels over to Graham as she turns a little, blushing as she does so. Bringing her eyes up to meet his, she seems lost in his gaze before her lips part and she softly speaks: "When I first began my journey with you, Graham Lane - I didn't know where it would lead me. Now I know that every road I travel leads me back to you, no matter how far I fly...you will always be the only man I could ever love..." Tears glisten a little as they well in her eyes. Rena takes a moment before going on. "A-and so, I faithfully promise to love, honor, care for and stay with you for as long as I live, come what may. I will always be yours...Your own Rena. I belong to you, body and soul." Richard Tan looks at Meena and is waiting for him to react to seeing what a marriage is for two humans, now as for two Mon Calamari, that will be interesting to see. But he keeps that thought to himself to toy with for a while as he watches. Meena Tills stands perfectly still. This is like a military graduation: just stand there and look official, it's over soon enough! The cat stands up from his post at Annete's feet -- the latter of which is watches quite happily, looking as if she might cry herself. The cat then walks over to the Groom's side of the ceremony, giving a "Prrrrow?" before smacking his head in quite an insistent bid for attention against Meena's armor. Meena Tills must be a statue. No response to cat. "Mrrrow!" Well, that ends Anneke's composure. Especially with Rena pouring so much emotion into it. She doesn't even manage to last until the end of it. And this time there are her own sniffles joining the chorus too. Nissa smiles a little at the words. Her eyes dart over the other present, perhaps lingering here or there, before she looks to Graham. "And you, Graham?" she says. Richard Tan looks at the noise and links at the kitty and just grins, but says nothing trying to keep a straight face. . o 0 (I did not mention hat cats like fish, well the smell of fish.) he thinks as he looks at Meena as Nissa continues. Armor makes for such a fantastic thing to scratch. But the little tuxedo kitty barely has time to give a feline grin before Annette shoots the cat that Look. And then Meena gets the look. "Pick up the cat, already," she whispers, "Not like you won't have one in the future anyway, if you're getting hitched too." All this is said in a murmur, though a bit of a loud one. She then turns bright eyes on her son, smiles greatly as she waits. Graham shifts slightly still holding onto the others hands. The tall young man listens as he does he cannot help but let his own eyes glisten blinking to straighten them out. He brushes his thumbs over Rena’s hands smiling so broadly it's hard to believe. He cant help but shake his head at the sound of the cat meowing. "Rena, we met as strangers even more at a point where both were scared, through all that happened we became friends, and than I realized I had fallen for you since than I have been yours which nothing can change. I equally promise to love and care for weather sick or tired and to hold you as my wife as long as I live." he breaths blinking a bit more his smile never faltering. Meena Tills relents, reaching down to pick up the cat. Hrm. Gauntlets can't be scratched, but they're not the softest of things to pick up a cat with. Kalira manages to smother a laugh at the cat that insists on accosting Tills (somehow manages, again) she glances from Rena to Graham and back, a happy smile still resting upon her face. She looks now towards Nissa to hear the balance of the ceremony. The odd steelcladed droid with a head like a gladiator helmet bends a little to whisper something to Kirian, his master. Kirian watches Meena, nods in agreement. He also, using his heel, kicks the droid on the shin so it please shuts up. One of Kirian's eyes flutters and leaks. Must be a mean dust attack. Nissa is not so much teary, as wearing an expression happiness for her friends. A long, amused glance is given towards Meena and the cat. She then focuses on Rena and Graham, bringing both webbed hands to encompass both of theirs. "You have heard their words, my friends, and I believe they very much ring true," she says, raising her voice to let it carry clearly across the bridge of the Felissa. "They have been together through much since their first meeting, and will continued into the future much the same -- together. So, as the captain of this ship, and as the planetary ruler and Senator of Sienar, I have heard their words. They are more than sufficient, and I think they are in all our eyes." A pause, before she drops her hands and takes a small step back. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Graham and Rena Lane. Now, kiss the girl before she gets impatient." She winks. The cat purrs. Happy kitty. Kirian's cheek is all wet under his good eye, so he wipes it with the back of his left hand. He feels a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly to comfort him. *Clink* does his metal hand against Bobhead’s. Realizing what is going on, he casts the droid a look... yet he keeps the droid's hand on his shoulder, under his own." Tears sparkling in her eyes as they dance happily, Rena and Graham exchange rings after their vows are spoken. One thing though... most people forget to expect the unexpected of the redheaded girl. Beaming happily, she tosses the bouquet into the air and then practically throws her arms around Graham, pulling him into a joyful kiss. Meena Tills seems to have got a grip on the cat, but his next move is unexpected ... to offer it to Richard Tan. Getting it out of the way? Or what? Richard Tan looks as he too claps at the newly married couple and he looks to Meena and pulls him and gets the cat and blinks, "Thanks," he says as he looks at him and Nissa and than motions for Nissa and in a low voice, "I have the perfect gift for Rena and Graham," he states. "It can be from the three of us," he adds. Anneke smiles as much as she can at the kiss, she's so messed up emotionally right now it isn't funny. But, she is at least happy for her friends! Even if her other emotions are doing their darnedest to make her not be able to show them. Now, time to try and calm herself... and stand there dumbstruck, she really doesn't have a clue what to do now! Graham beams so happy and proud right now he barely seems to notice the flowers flying as he is pounces. The young man is ready though catching her mid-air his eyes close as he kisses her. The knight spins his wife around held in his arms almost as if time has slowed to a crawl only when back where he started does his eyes flick open. His forehead pressed to hers "I love you so much." Nissa smiles as the ceremony comes to a end, and she claps her hands. Meanwhile, Graham's mother is on her feet, rushing over to hug her son and daughter-in law. "I'm so happy for you both!" she declares, tearing falling down her cheeks. She than smacks Graham lightly on the shoulder. "Why didn't you TELL me about the kid?!" And again, meanwhile, Nissa glances towards Meena...that mischievous look back in her eyes. She shakes her head, and, well...Nissapounce. Meena Tills is taken off-guard as Nissa bowls into him. There is an audible CLANK of armor against armor, and he loses his footing, sprawling across the floor with Nissa more or less tangled into the armor. And as he lands flat on his back, the flowers Rena tossed up in the air come settling down on top of both of them. Absolutely carried away on the wind of joy and rapture, Rena murmurs: "I love you just as much," pressing her lips to Graham's once more before regretfully letting him go. Breathless, she finds herself suddenly sucked back into Annette's hug and she blushes furiously: "I... I uhm..." There is SO no answer good enough just now, and she manages to slip away like a fish. Now she turns to Anneke and Kalira in turn (Nissa has gone and pounced Meena in short order) hugging them tearfully and just generally acting like a silly female at a wedding....wait, she is! But then, her movement slows and her eyes come to rest upon the boy... "Kirian!" she cries happily, rushing forward and pulling him into a tight TIGHT hug. Richard Tan looks and claps at the couple who caught the flowers, and he comments, "Rumor has it, that those who catch the bouquet, will be the ones getting married next," he adds as he smiles and hands the kitty back to Mrs. Lane and offers to help Nissa and Meena up. "Oh, I need to speak with the both of you on an idea," he says to them. Anneke whispers to Rena. Kirian whispers something to Bobhead and motions it toward Anneke, palming something inside the droid's hand before letting it go. Bobhead sets its deepset red glowing eyes on Anneke and walks that way, circling discreetly around the guests. Freed from his mechanical chaperone, Kirian wends through the festive displays of excitement toward... Rena, who's rushing his way! His paced gait breaks into a small jog for the remaining two steps between them. He giggles and beams, hugging back. Meena Tills is somewhat bemused and definitely doesn't hear Richard Tan's comment to the two of them. They are on the floor. He kind of croaks to Nissa, "Was that a suggestion?" Anneke hugs Rena tightly as well - or at least as tightly as she is able to in her weak state, she's not even been out of bacta for 24 hours yet. Whispering something to Rena as she does. Then, Rena on to others, she looks for somewhere to the side and goes to sit down there, looking out the window. Not noticing the droid yet. Graham smiles and kisses before letting her down. He hugs his mom and than his thwaped. "Sorry ma. I mean well we meant to tell you before, um surprise your going to be a grandma. The young man says lamely knowing his in for it now Nissa lands in a heap with a bit of a squeal. She shakes her head as she opens her eyes. "I need to learn to stop doing that..." she says quietly, before she laughs a little. She then glances down at Meena, her skin darkening a bit. "My family's going to kill me..." she mutters, her voice wavering between seriousness and lightheartedness. She finally blinks, before she gets up the courage to speak. "Meena Tills, will you marry me tomorrow?" Her voice kind of dies down a bit at the end, but she manages, smiling a bit sheepishly. Richard Tan is nearby and looks at Nissa, "..." and he blinks for a moment as he whispers to Meena and Nissa.. A steely hand whirrs into Anneke's view, offering a white handkerchief embroidered with a K and a very stylized S made into a blue dragon with small wings at the back. "The young master offers the Senator miss his best linen with his best sentiments, for this moving occasion, may you feel the need to express yourself through loss of lacrimal secretions.", Bobhead explains from his deferential half-bowed position. The droid awaits patiently. Richard Tan whispers to Meena Tills and Nissa: I have the perfect gift for Graham and Rena. It will cost 63K however. Giving Kirian another tight squeeze, Rena seems to be about to say something when her ears catch Nissa's Proposal to Meena and her voice catches in something akin to a squeak and a gasp. Releasing the boy a little, she looks to him...and then over at the sprawled Mon Calamaris..and back to Kirian. Now, she just giggles. "Well, I WISH you had told me sooner!" Annette declares, but she gives her son a quick kiss on the cheek before enveloping Rena in a tight hug. "You'll do /just/ fine, my dear!" She then pauses, look towards the Mon Cals. She is surprised, and takes a moment to even register what is going on. "Thank you." Anneke says as she has the kerchief offered. She ends up dabbing her eyes then. Then the rest of her face. Stupid tears. Stupid everything. She looks back just in time to see the thing with Graham's mother and Rena too, and that causes her to sink down even further. "What? What?", Kirian asks as he is being released. He seems to have missed what just happened entirely. He looks up to Rena. "Congratulations, Rena.", he says with emotion. Now, it turns to be more a dogpile of love than anything else... the boy docks and skips to avoid being trampled. That puts him just in front of Graham. "Sir Graham, may I have a quick word with you?", he asks. Meena Tills blinks, and looks up at Nissa. "Tomorrow?" he says. He sounds stunned. But suddenly he smiles up at Nissa. "Yes, of course." Suddenly his voice grows calculating. "Are you sure it's a good idea to wait till tomorrow? That's a lot of time for your Aunt Goldie to find out about it." Richard Tan looks at the two on the floor, or are they standing up, but he talks to them quietly and than exits quickly. When someone asks, he smiles "I'll be right back," he says simply. "Oh, I need another pilot," he says as one of the random NPCs who goes with him, "How good are you at ....." he starts as the doors close. Graham smiles to his mother. "Well you know now we'll keep you informed on everything." he turns watching the pair of Mon Calamari face lighting up again at the words spoken. The knight sighs happily looking back as he's spoken to. "Of course what is it?" he steps a few paces away. Kirian walks further away from the guests, also keeping an eye on Rena. "I could not find a suitable gift for the couple that already has everything.", he begins, slowing for a stop. "And then, something fell on my lap, this week. I give you a name, Sir Graham, for the protection of your new family.", the boy say. He motions Graham into bending closer, his hand already in place to whisper a name to the Knight's ear. Nissa, her question asked, suddenly looks nervous. After making it through her first official duty of marrying people, and /now/ she gets nervous. "None of my family is on the ship," she says, though she smiles. "So unless anyone here tells...she won't find out." Just to make a point, she glares at everyone. But briefly, for her attention returns to Meena soon. "And we're, umm...short on people to marry us. And Graham and Rena should have their own day." Is she skittering over words now? Meena Tills sits up a bit, disentangling himself somewhat. "Tomorrow then," he says, but his words are in a tone that suggests premonitions of doom. So moved by emotion, Rena barely whispers her thanks to Kirian for congratulations before Annette is on her again, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. After a few breathless moments with her... her new mother, Rena gives her hand a gentle squeeze and heads over to where Anneke is seated, hoping to offer her some comfort perhaps. Eying the droid a moment curiously, she reaches out and touches her friend's arm: "Hey," she smiles through misty eyes. Kirian and Graham catch her eyes though and she half-turns, a quizzical expression coming to her features. What could they be doing? "Ah, hells," Nissa mutters. She moves to push Meena back down, refusing to move. "Richard, Anneke...umm, a little help?" she asks, looking up at them. Senators. Quick wedding ceremony. Bobhead takes a step backward, remaining at Anneke's disposition. Its glowing eyes study the scene coldly. Richard Tan returns with a smile on his face and he looks around and blinks as he picks up a glass and heads over to the married couple, "Congratulations," he says to the two and he looks as he taps his glass with his spoon, "If I may," he says loud enough for all to hear. "I would like to make a toast to the happily married couple," he starts. "May the both of you have a wonderful life in this time, may you be truthful and loyal to each other. May you keep each others hearts within your own, and never let the love you have for each fade." Looking, he smiles, "Graham and Rena," he says. "Meena Tills, Nissa and I have a gift for you, but it was a little too big to fit up here on the bridge," he says. "However, it is in the hangar bay," he adds with a wink as he raises his glass, "Cheers." "Hey." Anneke says, then quickly tries to add. "Sorry I can't be more bright... I still feel horrible... bout the other stuff." She can only guess that Rena's heard about it from Graham. Or hopes she knows. "And... I didn't have a gift yet... Didn't know. Wasn't able." She adds. Though suddenly she's surprised by hearing her name called. "Hmm?" She looks back towards the others. "What?" Richard Tan blinks and looks, "Huh?" he says to Nissa a she walks over to the two. "You need a hand getting up?" Meena Tills looks up at Richard Tan and Anneke. "A senator will do," he agrees with Nissa. "Any Senator. One of you mind helping Nissa and me out? Looks like we're not going to wait for the whole deal with the pool and the families making sure we get hitched properly." Richard Tan looks and blinks as he gulps, "Oh...OH!!" and he thinks for a moment. "Alright, I guess I can officiate a wedding," he adds as he looks at the two. "What time?" he asks. Teela has apparently arrived at some point and has been relatively quiet. She smiles, moving forward to meet them. "Congratulations." She looks over at Nissa and Meena Tills and laughs softly. Graham leans in to listen as the young man speaks to him. His eyes focus a moment. He nods and gives a smile. "Thank you Kirian that does help." the knight reaches out and claps him on the shoulder. "Glad you can make it here this evening." he turns back at the sound of the glass. "Aww nobody needed to do anything." he says looking back at more talk he grins as things progress. Rena smiles kindly at Anneke and urges her to her feet, helping her up with a steadying hand. "Come on. It'll be alright.." she says gently, looking toward the others. Still curious about Kirian and Graham - she'll have to wait until this new set of happy craziness is through. "Best wishes to you thr... two, Sir Graham.", Kirian offers, blushing a bit under the compliment of the manly clasp. He nods and discretely evades the grown ups to slip just by Anneke's side. "Hey, Anneke.", he greets, smiling. "You look good." Much whispering on the part of the Mon Cals...seems they're waiting till morning. Nissa stands carefully, composing herself as best she can, and FINALLY halfway tackles the newlyweds. "I'm sorry about that! I could...help it," she says, blushing. "But congratulations, both of you!" Anneke accepts the help as she gets up, though she does seem to be showing signs of the pain as she is helped up. Though, suddenly she is up just as Kirian is near her. "Hello." She says tiredly. "I'm not... but thank you for the offer.” In the midst of scattered flower petals, popping champagne corks, tackles, smooches, hugs...planning and the general organized chaos that is inherent with all weddings, the happy, young couple enjoy themselves. As the evening wears on and happy chatter continues, a stealthy Mon Calamari officer slips out the doorway and little does anyone notice him move to the docking deck and leave the ship... heading for the planet. Fates help them all if he reports what just happened to the galactic media.